Ice Cream Days
by iloveromance
Summary: A chance encounter at a prestigious fashion show in New York City brings unexpected happiness for a lonely bartender. An expanded rewrite of a very short scene from the 1988 movie, "Bright Lights Big City" staring Michael J. Fox and Keifer Sutherland, which features David Hyde Pierce in one of his earliest roles as a bartender.


_**A/N: DHP's role in this film was so small that his character wasn't even addressed by name, so I'm referring to him as "David" for this story. I want to thank Melinda for being so encouraging when I casually mentioned the idea for this story a long while back. **_

**Thursday, Parson's Art School New York City**

As David returned the endless stream of champagne flutes, wine glasses and bottles of liquor to their places, he could hardly believe this was real. When he graduated from college, he'd never aspired to be a bartender. But somehow along the way, his dreams of traveling the world had faded into the sunset. Without someone to travel with, what was the point?

He had someone once; a beautiful woman named Audrey. She was everything he'd ever wanted and from the moment he met her, he knew that he would spend the rest of his life with her. But because of his stupidity, he'd lost her forever. And he'd never felt more alone.

He wished Audrey could see him now, bartending at the acclaimed Oscar De La Renta fashion show. The job didn't pay much but there was nothing like the feeling of being in the company of such a prestigious individuals. He surveyed his surroundings, finding it hard not to sigh at the beautiful women on the runway. In their elaborate Oscar De La Renta formal wear, being here was every man's dream. The song "Ice Cream Days" blared from the sound system, sending the pulsating beat throughout the huge room.

He was putting away his last champagne glass when a young man wearing a tan suit and sunglasses approached him.

"Double vodka." The man said.  
"The bar is closed." David replied. But the man was unrelenting and tossed a wad of money on the bar. David couldn't help but look through the bills. There certainly were a lot of them and the total amount was more money than he'd seen in a very long time. And he had no choice but to pour the man a glass of vodka.

"One for my date, too, huh?" the man asked. He was nothing if not persuasive.

David smiled and poured the man a second drink. "Have a nice-." But the man took the drinks and walked off, leaving David to turn his attention toward the runway. He watched as the man made his way through the crowd, pushing and shoving until he was mere feet from the runway. And it was there that he stared at a beautiful woman with short jet black hair. The woman wore a V-neck purple taffeta dress that fell to just below her knees. But it was the large puffy sleeves that pulled the ensemble together. She was breathtaking and David could certainly see why this man was so infatuated. But he soon realized that infatuation was an understatement.

"Amanda! Amanda!" The man yelled running and pushing his way toward the stage. "I want an explanation! I want to know why! You owe me!" Security was on him in seconds, attempting to escort him out of the building. But the man continued to yell. "That's my wife!"

There was a hush throughout the crowd followed by an awkward announcement by the emcee letting the attendees know that the show would resume shortly. David grabbed his bag and was about to leave when his eyes locked with the woman in the purple dress; Amanda. And a strange feeling came over him as he saw something that he'd never seen before.

Suddenly he understood why she'd ignored the man who was yelling at her. He'd hurt her in some way. A woman like this one certainly didn't deserve to be hurt .it wasn't right for a man-

He swallowed hard and made a beeline for the door. It might have been too late for Amanda and her ex-husband b but it wasn't too late for him and Audrey. He loved her and he would do anything he could to make sure that she knew it.

An hour later, he arrived at her doorstep, clutching the bouquet of flowers that he'd bought from a sidewalk vendor.

With a trembling hand, he rang the doorbell, but as he expected there was no answer. He was about to leave when he heard footsteps and the sound of the door unlocking. As soon as the door was opened, his breath caught in his throat. It had been almost two years since he'd seen her and he was absolutely mesmerized. In the span of only eighteen months, Audrey had become even more beautiful, despite the frown on her face.

She was definitely not happy to see him.

"David."  
"H-hello Audrey."  
"What are you doing here?"

He sighed deeply. How could he possibly explain why he was here, let alone begin to apologize?

"I-I've missed you."  
This seemed to soften her a bit but still she didn't smile. "You have a funny way of showing it. Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? For months I've wondered what it was that I did to make you-."  
He grabbed her hand, his heart beating faster. He couldn't believe that he'd forgotten how soft her skin was.

"Audrey I was a fool." He said. "I was naive and stupid and I never should have said the things that I said or did the things that I did. Hurting you was the second worst thing I've ever done"

She glared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean the second worst thing?" She demanded, hurt by his words.

Great, he'd blown it again.

Daringly he brought her hand to his lips; closing is eyes at the smoothness of her skin. And his his eyes met hers.

"Hurting you was the second worst thing I've ever done but losing you was the first. For the past eighteen months, I've been miserable without you. You're so beautiful, Audrey. Your smile, your hair, your porcelain skin. I love you so much and I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

Tears slid down her cheeks and she took his hands into hers. "David…"  
He moved closer, cradling her face in his hands. "I love you Audrey. And I'm so sorry I hurt you. You mean the world to me and I want nothing more than to drop to one knee and ask you to be my wife."  
She suppressed a sob, the tears running down her cheeks. "But David…"

"I know it's too soon." He whispered. "And I will never rush you into anything or hurt you ever again. You have my word. I just…. I only want to make things right. I love you so much."

She kissed him deeply and every emotion he'd ever felt seemed to meld into one incredible sensation.  
"I love you too, David. More than anything."  
He hugged her warmly, afraid to let go for losing her again. He refused to let that happen. Slowly he drew back and looked her up and down. And she in turn did the same.

"You look incredibly handsome." She said, running her hand down the lapels of his tuxedo. "Were you on a date?"  
He chuckled at the comment. "No… far from it. I was bartending at the Oscar De La Renta fashion show."  
Her eyebrows rose. "Wow, at the Parson's Art School?"

"How did you know?"  
"I read about it in the _New Yorker_. That's pretty impressive. Congratulations."

He felt his cheeks flush. "Well it's not that impressive. I mean I'm just a bartender. I'm hardly-."

She kissed him again. "You're wonderful. And I'm so sorry David. I hurt you too."  
"Why don't we put that behind us?" He whispered. "Start over?"  
"I'd like that." She replied. "So how do we begin?"  
He smiled, thinking of the song that had been playing during the fashion show. "How about some ice cream? I know a great place only a few blocks away; an all-night place where we can savor some ice cream and get to know each other again."  
"That sounds wonderful. Would you like to come in while I change clothes? I look dreadful."  
He couldn't resist kissing her once more. "You look beautiful."

Audrey smiled. "You're sweet, but I really think I should change clothes. I'd look silly eating ice cream in my pajamas… in public anyway. I can't tell you how many nights I spent curled up on the sofa, crying as I consumed pint after pint of ice-."  
When he lowered his head in shame she stopped and touched his cheek. "Oh David, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Come inside with me and I'll change my clothes."  
He followed her into the apartment which was still just as inviting as he remembered, with its warm shades of blue and the cherry furnishings. Several minutes later she returned to the living room, wearing a knit dress in a beautiful shade of robin's egg blue. The sight took his breath away.

"You're stunning."

His compliment made her blush. "David…"  
"Come, my love." He said extending his hand. "Let's go and get that ice cream. It's such a beautiful night, why don't we walk?"

As they joined hands and walked out of her apartment she paused to kiss him once more. And with that kiss he knew that his life would never be the same.

THE END.


End file.
